Second Chances
by YandereKinz
Summary: Tohru had been living her days out peacefully with Kyo, or so Yuki thought. Yuki has realized his love for Tohru was anything but motherly and decided to leave Machi in the past. When Kyo makes a huge mistake that threatens his relationship, will Yuki be able to pick up the pieces before they patch things up? Or will Kyo be able to win back Tohru's love?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Tohru had been living her days out peacefully with Kyo, or so Yuki thought. Yuki has realized his love for Tohru was anything but motherly and decided to leave Machi in the past. When Kyo makes a huge mistake that threatens his relationship, will Yuki be able to pick up the pieces before they patch things up? Or will Kyo be able to win back Tohru's love?

-~(O.O)~-

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

The room was still for moment, the curtains didn't flutter in the wind, the clock's incessant ticking ceased, and Machi's chest lay still with lack of breath. Then, tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes, and for a second I thought I regretted my decision, but I knew I didn't, she wasn't the woman I loved, I was just so enamoured with the prospect of someone new I failed to realize I was just infatuated with her. Machi could never measure up to Tohru, even if she spent her life trying, she'd never hold a candle to the radiance Tohru burned so naturally.

I was so engrossed with thoughts of Tohru, I hadn't noticed Machi moved until a plate flew past my head, followed by forks and spoons, the clock on the wall, and several other household items. The noise tore me from my musings and as if angered by my thoughts, Machi's voice broke through the clatter of pots and pans falling to the ground behind me, she yelled, "Get out of here Yuki, you useless bastard, I thought I could trust you! Take everything and just leave. I never want to see you again!"

So I did. I left her on the ground ,body wrought with tears, and I grabbed everything I had, leaving her alone. I muttered out one last ,"Sorry", as the door shut behind me.

-~(O.O)~-

The walk to Shigure's was short, and if it weren't for the turmoil in my heart, it would've been almost peaceful, a breeze shook the trees, children could be heard playing in the distance, and the spring air made everything feel more lively. Yet, thoughts of Tohru wracked my mind, I missed her smile, her laugh, her scent, her everything, I missed _her_ , even knowing that at this moment she was likely tucked tightly in Kyo's arms sleeping soundly with that adorable little grin she sometimes wore on her face, or she was in the kitchen making him breakfast humming lightly to a tune inside her head, or perhaps she had her lips on his telling _him_ how much she loved him.

It was too much to bare. I wanted her so bad, but of course he always got what I wanted, he didn't even realize it. He couldn't see how much I longed to be with her, or feel how I felt looking at her, he had no idea, yet he took her away, all before I broke free from Akito's little trick. Tohru is a woman, a beautiful, kind, gentle, loving woman, a woman who could be a mother, but not my own, Tohru is a _**woman**_ and she's the one that I love, I just wished I realized it sooner.

A tree branch caught my foot, and as I fell to the ground I came to realize just how long it'd been since I walked up this path. I was nineteen the last time I was here, it'd been four years. It'd been four years since I left this house, and four years since she'd slipped out of my reach. I don't know why it took me so long to come back, but I'm glad I did.

A melodious laugh moved me to my feet and I turned to look behind me. My eyes lit up and I struggled to contain myself as I took in her figure before me, her eyes had less of a shine than I had remembered,but her chocolate tresses still fell down back. I noticed her face was glowing, she looked radiant and mature, especially with her face lit up with mirth.

"Yuki-kun", Tohru's voice sounded sweeter than ever, but I just gawked at her. "Here Yuki-kun, I'll help you carry your luggage. Are you vacationing here with Shigure? Wait, you live so close, that's a stupid question, forget I asked it, how have you been? It's been awhile. Oh no! Yuki-kun you're bleeding, we need to get you to Shigure's right away!" She grabbed my arm to tug me along with her, "Hurry up before it gets infected!", and promptly tripped on the same root I had.

-~(O.O)~-

Tohru's face flushed, "Sorry I wasn't much help. You had to carry all your luggage and help me walk. I should've been more careful. I'm sooo sorry for troubling you so much even though we've just been reunited after so long, oh no I'm rambling, I'll just be quiet now." I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed, I was so happy she hadn't changed, Tohru was still Tohru after all this time. "Don't worry Tohru, I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all, you can just call me Yuki, you know. We've been friends for a long time now." Tohru beamed, and for the first time in awhile I felt complete. "So what brings you here Yuki, and with all that stuff?", she asked with a beet red face, making my heart speed up. "Well, things with Machi didn't really work out so I've decided to move back in with Shigure. What brings you here Tohru?"

She hesitated, "Well, Kyo...he well. I found him passed out drunk outside our home. I brought him inside and took care of him, but in the morning I found him missing. He had plans to open up a dojo and took out some loans and I guess the loan sharks got involved and he's just...gone, he took off without me. I ended up losing our apartment and came back here. That was a year ago though." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just sat there and thought to myself _Stupid cat, you gave me a chance to take her away from you._

 _-~(O.O)~-_

 **Well there goes the first chapter of my first fanfic. Depending on how this is recieved I'll write more or stop all together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Tohru and I spent the next few days catching up, I'd found out she was a kindergarten teacher, still kept in touch with Hana and Uo, and had taken up sewing. I couldn't help thinking that it was so _Tohru,_ imagining her helping out kids in her classroom, spending weekends with her friends, or even sitting in front of a sewing machine set something off in me, it was so domestic I felt like she was closer to me than ever.

-~(O.O)~-

I sat with Tohru at the table, light streamed through the open door and settled around her, the garden outside was on full display and leaves rustled with the slight breeze, all in all, it was a beautiful day. _We shouldn't spend a day like this inside._ As though Tohru had read my mind she spoke up, "Hey Yuki, it's a nice day today isn't it?" She peered out the door and said to herself, "It'd be a shame to spend it indoors." The soft fall of her face caused me to take action, "You know I was planning on doing some shopping today would you like to-", suddenly Tohru's eyes widened. In a voice no louder than a whisper she let out a shaky, "Kyo". I followed her gaze.

Kyo stood at the door eyes fixed on Tohru, he looked older than I remembered, and he was, but he looked tired, his body was sluggish and slumped, but his eyes were filled with life. "Tohru!", his voice was an octave deeper than in the past, and he opened up his arms. Tohru's slim figure brushed past me, straight into his embrace, tears sprung from her eyes. "Kyo! Where have you been? Have you been eating well? Did you stay out of trouble? Where did you stay? I've been so worried about you…" her excitement left her and she stepped out of his embrace, "Why did you leave?"

Watching that filled me with a melting pot of emotions, anger, bitterness, loneliness, pain, curiosity. "Yes Kyo, _why_ did you leave? Did you know Tohru lost her apartment after you disappeared, or that she spent this last year wondering why you bailed on her? Do you know how much pain she's been through? Do you? Now you tell us why, and the answer better be good, or I'll send you flying out of here!" Kyo acknowledged my presence for the first time since he'd got there, shock evident on his face, "Ok, I'll tell you, but for Tohru, not you, ya damn rat. Sit down. It may take awhile."

Tohru settled back down at the table, this time beside me, Kyo sat across from us, and I felt a surge of triumph that she picked my side. "Well, I took out a few loans, but had a hard time paying them back. I kept getting calls harassing me, and threatening letters, until one day a guy showed up outside our apartment. He took me to a pub and told me if they didn't get their money back soon bad things were gonna happen...to Tohru. I couldn't bring myself to let her get hurt so I got drunk for the first time in my life, prepared myself to say goodbye to Tohru, but I just couldn't. I didn't want her to worry, I didn't want to burden her with a goodbye so I left. I took up work in a factory two towns over, and I just managed to pay back all my debt. I wish I could've contacted Tohru, but I didn't want to draw attention to her. I couldn't put her at risk.", after explaining all this Kyo stared at our faces trying to gauge our reactions.

"Kyo, I forgive you.", Tohru's words broke the silence, "I'm sorry you felt like I couldn't handle a goodbye, but I've missed you so much, I'm glad you're back." I looked at her, she looked tired, and confused, all together lost. "Tohru, maybe you should go upstairs, I'm sure this is a lot to take in, rest up and come back when you're ready, I'll make sure Kyo doesn't leave again, okay?", Tohru's face flushed with relief. "Thanks Yuki, I will", and Tohru went on her way. Leaving me alone with the stupid cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I fought the urge to follow Tohru upstairs, half because she needed space and half because that damn rat would block my way and I didn't want to upset Tohru any more than I already had by fighting him. He stood up, and fixed his gaze on me, a mixture of disappointment and anger evident in his eyes, it unnerved me. When he spoke, his words cut through me like a knife.

"What did you think you were doing? Leaving Tohru here with no idea where you'd gone, you know how she overthinks, didn't you even consider how this would make her feel at all?", his voice was steady and calm, aiding my unease.

"Of course I did! I know she loves me, I knew that she'd wait, I knew she'd understand, she always-.".

"It's been an entire year Kyo, are you sure she even wants to be with you anymore? Do you think she can trust you?", his calm voice held an undertone of confidence, or cockiness, that pissed me off.

"Why does that even matter to you? Don't you have that Mochi- or whatever her name is waiting for you at home, Tohru is just your friend, why are you so concerned with her matters?!" He smirked, that bastard _smirked_ his lips curled into a menacing grin on his face that absolutely disgusted me. "I've already cut things off with Machi, you know Kyo, a year is a _long_ time, and so much can happen...are you sure Tohru is _just_ my friend?" My stomach dropped, I couldn't think properly, in the short time I'd been gone...had Tohru moved on without me? Then it dawned on me-"You bastard! How could you take advantage of a broken-hearted girl, how could _you_ take advantage of her kind nature!", and I punched him, straight across his smug face.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Kyo's fist slammed straight into my cheek, and the weight of my words fell on me, I hadn't meant to lie to him, I really hadn't, but he didn't seem to notice how much more tired Tohru seemed compared to before, he didn't seem like he understood the weight of his decisions...he didn't seem to care. He'd had Tohru in the palm of his hands and now that she's finally fell into my own, he's come to take her back. I couldn't bare the thought of it anymore, after having her part of my everyday life again, I couldn't just let her go...not to him not to anyone.  
"Don't get angry with me because I was there when you weren't." His fist raised in an attempt to strike me again, and I caught it my hand. I stare him straight in the eyes. " Don't be mad that she wants me more than she wants you." , he sneered, and spat in my face.

"You're an idiot if you really think you can truly ever have Tohru, a part of her will always belong to me."

" You're an idiot if you think she belongs to anyone."

 **Tohru's P.O.V.**

I could faintly hear Yuki and Kyo's conversation floating in from downstairs, it embarrassed me that Yuki was insinuating that something was going on between us, but I was happy to hear him jumping to my defense, I could tell he really cared about me. For the last few months I've felt lost and purposeless, getting by on only Shigure's kindness and my students smiling faces, but then Yuki came along. He gave me a purpose, I had someone to cook for, I had someone to garden with, I had somebody with me at all times, despite his busy schedule and that made me feel needed, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I couldn't thank him more for that, and Kyo, he always kept his faith in me, he believed I would be here waiting, he trusted me...and that just confused me further.

I was alone for a long time, I sacrificed a lot after losing Kyo, I spent days in bed crying, and I spent days staring at the ceiling. Did he leave me? Is he okay? Does he even love me anymore? I spent months with questions flooding my mind, and now I finally had answers, but are they enough for me? Am I angry? Am I sad? Are we together now? Are we not? Do I want to be with Kyo? My questions that had been answered led to more unanswered questions, and I felt helpless all over again.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Get out.", my voice was stone cold and shaking with anger, "Get out before I do something I'll regret." I couldn't believe his audacity, he _spat_ on me, I thought he was a cat, why is he getting off acting like a llama.

"No you bastard, I'm staying here. I'm moving in and when Tohru wants to leave we'll move out together again, and start our life anew, you got a problem with that? _You_ get out."

"Why are you always moving in? Can't you stand on your own two feet? You're not going to bust through the roof again right?"

"You cheeky bastard, I thought you were a rat, not a chipmunk, grow up and accept it, I'm staying here."

I really can't stand this idiot, but I don't want to create problems for Tohru. If she's happy, I'll put up with him, but the moment she feels otherwise I'm kicking his pathetic self through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

The first week at Shigure's was hell for me, I spent most of the time clearing the storage from my room and moving my stuff in, the rest was spent hearing Tohru and that _damn rat_ talking downstairs. I wanted to punch that arrogant ass in his smug face but, Tohru's sweet laugh wafting up from the kitchen below kept the urges at bay. I was here for **her** , only her, I wanted to do anything I could to earn her back, to let her know I still loved her.

I tried to talk to her between meals, and she'd respond to what I said but that was it, she wouldn't ask questions, wouldn't express interest, our conversations consisted of me trying to get her to actually converse with me and her responding. Tohru was clearly awkward around me, she'd hold her hands to her chest and hang her head down as if I was scolding her nothing made me feel worse than this. My once lively and pure Tohru was now sheepish and docile, _I_ caused this, _I_ took away that purity, at least from myself, and _I_ had to find a way to win it back. I needed to talk to her.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Tohru and I spent a lot of our time talking, about work, about plants, food, anything to keep her mind off Kyo for the time being. I could see she wasn't comfortable around him, and I dreaded the day she was. I don't know the extent of their previous relationship, I don't know of the significance he holds in her heart. I **do** know that school starts up again soon and Tohru will be out of the house almost everyday. I myself start work again soon, and that means Tohru will be alone with Kyo much more than I'm comfortable with.

"Hey Yuki...what is it that you do if you don't mind me asking?, Tohru once again broke through my musings. I had coaxed her into talking about herself so much that I'd neglected to tell her about myself. "I work for a software design company, our office has been out of commission due to renovations, they should be done in about a week though." Tohru's face beamed, "That's so cool Yuki! Do you build robots and spaceships, and top secret government stuff?! Oh, well I guess you couldn't tell me that, but it'd be cool if you did…". Oh god, why was she so damn _**cute**_? I could feel my own face heat up as I told her "No, I don't do things as cool as that, I have helped program software for robots before though, I'm not qualified enough to build spaceships though." "Well Yuki, I think that's amazing. I have to get to sleep soon though, I have to write lesson plans tomorrow, so goodnight!". As Tohru ascended upstairs I started prepping for a bath, with a newly rekindled love for my job.

 **Tohru's P.O.V.**

I felt at ease as I headed upstairs, talking to Yuki really calms me down, he always knows what to say when I'm feeling down. As I turned the corner to my room, I noticed Kyo's light was still on, he must be so tired from moving all day, I really wish I could talk to him...but I keep getting all choked up and shy when he approaches me. I don't want to keep being distant but I feel a pang in my heart everytime I hear his voice. I stepped into my room,humming quietly, and settled into my favorite pair of striped pajamas, and as I slipped into bed, I heard Kyo leave his room, and then the sound of a shower starting. _He must be taking a shower, I'm glad he's taking care of himself._ I slowly started drifting to sleep then heard a knock on my door, " _Hey Tohru…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 _Hello my lovely readers, I know I haven't been updating as of late, but I do plan to finish this fanfic! I am going to upload as much as possible this year. Thank you for baring with me this long! Enjoy the chapter!_

 **Kyo's P.O.V.**

I nervously stood at Tohru's door, hand held up ready to knock, as I thought of what to say to her, how she'd react, and if she was even willing to talk to me. Fearing that she wouldn't I hesitated, for an instant I considered walking away but, the quiet rustle of sheets from inside her room convinced me otherwise . She was going to sleep! With a sense of urgency I gently rapped at her door and tried not to let my voice crack as I called her name, "Tohru...it's me". My heart rate sped up when I heard her sweet voice call back out to me, "Kyo?" In my heart I knew it was now or never that damned Yuki was in the shower, he couldn't intervene this time and end the conversation early. With determination lacing my voice I told her, "Tohru, I'm coming in. I have some things I want to say to you."

I pushed my way into the room, it looked exactly the same as it had in high school, with her giant fluffy bed, plush rug, and stationary desk, which had files and paper strewn across it rather than books. I felt a rush of nostalgia hit me as I shut the door behind me. Tohru sat on her bed, pink comforter pulled up to her pajama clad chest, looking at me with her wide chestnut eyes. She reminded me of a doe. I cleared my throat and took a seat at her desk, facing her, "Look, I know I left without telling you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry you lost our apartment. I'm sorry I didn't consider how this would affect you." I looked down at my hands, shame flooding through me, "But most of all, I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you with all of me, and-" my voice cracked, "I want to know where we stand in this relationship." I met her eyes for the first time since I started talking, she looked dazed. I opened my mouth to speak but, her words silenced me. Tohru smiled sadly and looked down, "Kyo, you were my first love, a part of me will always love you too, but I don't think I can consider us in a romantic relationship anymore.", Tohru's words were like a crushing blow to my chest.

I felt panicked, I was flooded with regrets, and the fear I would lose her forever. With desperation in my voice I choked out, "Okay...but would you be open to a relationship with me again? If I can prove to you I love you? If I can convince you I'm truly sorry?" I watched her face. She looked at me, smiling she said, "Kyo, I already told you I forgive you, you don't need to prove anything. I still love you but a lot of things changed while you were gone. I'm open to whatever fate has in store for me. If fate brings me back to you then so be it, but I'm not agreeing to anything right now." Her words washed over me, with renewed hope I muttered "Okay, I understand." There was still a chance for us. "Thank you for talking to me, I'll leave you to rest." Walking over to her I gently kissed her forehead, whispering a soft, "Goodnight" in her ear.

In the hall I leaned against the wall. _I'm going to fight for her. I'm going to make things right._ Tohru was my guiding light, without her I'd be lost. I won't let her down a second time.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

After exiting the shower, I had went to bid Tohru goodnight but, upon closing in on her door, I could faintly hear the conversation from inside. In a soft voice Tohru had told Kyo she still loved him. A sharp pain bloomed in my chest, thoughts of Tohru filled my mind. Once again, I played second fiddle. In all the time we had spent together without him, she hadn't muttered a single word of love to me. Kyo still had his hand wrapped tightly around Tohru's heart. He had a chance to become her lover once more, a chance I hadn't had even once. Dark thoughts continued to plague my mind, aiding my inner turmoil. _I can't have her love. I will never be her lover._ Kyo once again had more than I ever would.

I sighed, rolling onto my side, I looked out the window. The moon shone brightly through night, as though mocking my sour mood. I closed my eyes as I heard Kyo leave her room, relieved he wasn't staying there. I fought the urge to go to her, and bid her the goodnight I never did, I was afraid of the expression I would see on her face. As I was about to close my eyes I heard the gentle slide of my door opening. I didn't move, instead I laid still facing the wall, acting as though I was asleep. Whoever had entered my room stayed quiet too, only the faint sound of breathing could be heard. Kyo's voice broke through the silence, "Hey...you damn rat are you up?" I didn't respond, he paused and sighed, "Well anyway thanks for taking care of Tohru while I was gone. I appreciate it but...that doesn't mean I won't still fight you for her." It wasn't until my door closed that I looked over. Staring at the ceiling, I remembered, the fight isn't over yet. _I have a chance._

This realization thrilled me, if Kyo believed he had to compete with me it meant Tohru must have told him something that hinted she might not want to pursue a relationship with him! I could make her happier than that cat ever could. We could be happy together. With these thoughts clearing my mind I drifted off to sleep.

 **End**

 _So how was that chapter? I'm still a high school student, and have recently gone homeless, but I'm writing on my tablet from now on. I'm going to post new chapters at least once a month! I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story._


End file.
